


Fierce Hearts

by Fiercefates



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chloe and Luka relationship, F/M, First Meeting, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercefates/pseuds/Fiercefates
Summary: Marinette is a first year uni student, with an older and determined colleague, who progressively makes things uncomfortable for her. She’s about to meet Adrien for the first time with instant and confusing chemistry. Meanwhile Luka wants his relationship with Mari to mean something more than friendship.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Miraculous fic and I am beyond excited! Please leave a comment letting me know what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a quick edit with some formatting suggestions, but all the details have stayed the same. Hopefully this makes it flow a bit easier.

“No, I don’t want a hug thank you Jake, I’m fine!” Marinette huffed with an exasperated sigh, not even bothering to take her eyes off what she was doing to reply.  
She was a nice person honestly and normally very patient, but two weeks at her new job and already she was sick of the attention from her older co-worker.

To begin with she had assumed it was just friendliness towards the newest team member, trying to make her feel like part of the family. Typical Mari she chided herself, always trying to see the best in people. But the longer she was at work the worse it got. 

“Come on, let's get lock up done, I’m meeting Alya after work and I don’t want to keep her waiting.” Mari tried to encourage her less than enthusiastic team member while filling in the end of day report, beyond eager to get out of work.

Really unless there was a customer still in store there was no reason they shouldn’t get out of work on time but with Jake that never seemed to be the case. 

“Oh, what, aren’t I invited?” Jake laughed wandering over towards Mari, not in the least bit concerned with finishing up his end of day jobs.  
“You know I’m always happy to keep you and your friend company” 

Marinette paused her report to glance up at the voice, only to notice Jake was now standing uncomfortably close to her. His short dark hair peppered with gray around his ears, his thin lips smiled at her but his brown eyes still looked sad. Sad but still hopeful that she might take him up on his offer. 

“Oh… umm thanks, but I think she had something important she wanted to tell me, plus I haven’t seen her in a few days so I’m really excited to see her and catch up and even Nino says he feels like an outsider sometimes when we get gossiping. Maybe another time.” 

With that Marinette spun sideways in her seat and lowered herself carefully to the ground, the high stools provided to them the company were perilous for the uncoordinated, aka Mari. Made even more treacherous by her work uniform.

A black knee length pencil skirt, coupled with a pair of leather slip on shoes which of course sported small heels. It was Paris after all. The top a simple black collared button up blouse with sleeves ending just above the elbows, topped off with a big pink silk ribbon tied around a high messy bun in Mari”s dark hair, adding a touch of her own personality into the look. 

Jake didn’t comment as he followed Mari to the back room where she retrieved her handbag, always hovering a little too close for comfort.  
“Ready to go? I’ll set the alarm” Mari questioned, in a rush to leave. It had been a long day, and she wanted nothing more than to get into a comfortable pair of pyjamas, eat her weight in cookies from her parents bakery and vent with her best friend. 

Life was busy these days adjusting to a new job and schedule changes brought more stress then Mari had anticipated. Not that she was unhappy, but she was definitely feeling the pressure from all her responsibilities, civilian and otherwise. 

So before even getting a response Mari had punched the code into the pin pad on the alarm system and headed for the door leaving Jake no choice but to follow lest he wanted to set off the alarm. Once outside Mari said a quick goodbye and hurried off towards her car leaving little room for further conversation, which she was more than happy about. 

…… 

“Girl you will never guess! I have the most exciting news!” Ayla gushed enthusiastically before she was even all the way in Mari’s room. Pillow shoved under one arm and a backpack slung over the other shoulder Ayla’s head popped up through the door a huge smile plastered onto her tanned face, hazel eyes wide and sparkling with warmth. 

Mari rushed over to grab the pillow off Ayla so she could climb the rest of the way into the room with ease. Mari's room had plenty of advantages, privacy, her own bathroom and a balcony with a beautiful view but the trapdoor which led to her room wasn’t one of them. Making entering difficult when your hands were full. 

Once inside and unloaded from her pillow and bag, the girls hugged before moving over to take a seat on the day bed. 

“Ummm your parents brought you a car? Wait no! You got a promotion at work? Or you got a video of Chat Noir being chased by a dog on the way here? Or” Marinette fired the questions off in quick succession while holding her finger to her chin emphasising her thoughts.  
Ayla battered Mari’s hand away playfully, interrupting her dramatics. 

“I got a new job! No more stupid ice cream scooping in a freezing cold shop all day!” Ayla shuddered while rubbing her hands up and down her own arms as if to chase away the non existent cold. 

“And, you will never guess where! None other, then the very same news station as Nadja Chamack!” Ayla finished proudly before Marinette had a chance to hurl more guesses at her. 

“What? That’s amazing!” Mari beamed at her best friend giving her a slight shove to emphasise her point. “Doing what?” 

“Just desk work for now, answering phones, sending emails, going on coffee runs. But in an actual real life news station! Actual real industry exposure, that’s huge for a first year journalist student, I will have a massive leg up on the rest of the students.” Ayla was excitedly gushing. Her happiness brought a soft smile to Mari’s face. 

“Look at us! Stepping up in the world Mari. Proper jobs, University, bills. Were proper real life adults now. Next we will be living in our own apartments buying our own groceries...getting married…” Ayla raised her eyebrows suggestively at Mari before breaking into a fit of giggles. 

“Ha! Ha! Maybe you will be.But my life is severely lacking on that front, thank you very much for reminding me, bestie” The smile tugging at Mari’s lips softening the sarcasm dripping from her words.

“Oh come on I’m sure that will change soon, honestly Mari you’re too picky! What about the tall, dark, handsome, let’s not forget older… and talented luka that you’ve been spending an awful lot of time with?” 

“You can’t tell me there isn’t at least a little something going on there?” Alya leaned in towards Marinette fixing her with a scalding look, giving her what could only be described as bedroom eyes. 

Marinettee stood up, dragging a pillow with her and promptly whacked Ayla in the face with it, sending both girls into another fit of giggles. 

“I’ve told you before. luka and I are just friends, strictly platonic…But… should Nino be jealous? With a description like that, maybe you were just hoping to live vicariously through me eh?” Marrinnet drawled cheekily as she walked away from her friend, over to the open door of her bathroom to flick on the kettle, rested on the vanity. 

After one too many disastrous late night trips with hot cups of tea or coffee, Sabine decided that buying Marinette her own kettle for her bedroom would be safer and cheaper than constantly having to replace broken mugs. after they, and occasionally Mari took a tumble down the staircase. 

“Oh girl trust me! If Nino wasn’t on the scene I’d be all over that boy like stripes on a zebra! But as it stands Nino and I are very happy together, so unfortunately poor luka misses out on all this” Ayla gestured towards herself with a flourish of her hand as she stood from the day bed. Before stalking over to Maria’s desk and snatching a famous Dupain-Cheng cookie off the tray that Mari had previously carried upstairs for the girls to devour. 

Mari shot Ayala a look and scrunched up her face at the theretics her friend was blessing her with. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind” Mari rolled her eyes. Secretly enjoying The extraness that was her best friend.  
“But despite the lack of romance between luka and I he will be joining us for breakfast tomorrow. Is Nino still coming as well?” 

Sunday mornings, or midday depending on the time they woke up, had become a somewhat unofficial breakfast date tradition for the gang. Being one of the only times they all got a chance to hang out together now their lives were filled with part time jobs and a full time uni load.  
It was a tradition Mari eagerly looked forward to every week and one she had never missed since they started it at the beginning of the uni year. 

“Of course he will be there, could you think of a better way for him to spend his Sunday then with his fabulous girlfriend and her equally fabulous best friend?” Ayla retorted as she took the coffee cup Mari passed her before snatching another cookie and following Marinette up the stairs to their favourite place in Mari’s house, the balcony. 

Below them street lamps began to flicker on as the sun slowly sunk below the skyline setting the horizon ablaze in streaks of pinks and oranges. Together they watched, talking about work and study, everything and nothing before climbing back inside and settling down for the night. Each curled up in Mari’s bed discussing what they would order for breakfast the next morning eventually drifting to sleep. 

…..

The next morning the girls strolled leisurely into their favourite cafe, scanning the occupied tables for Nino, who messaged Ayla saying he had arrived already and was starving so they had better hurry or he would be starting without them. 

Ayla spotted him first of course, sitting down the back end of the narrow cafe, waving enthusiastically at the girls once he spotted them.  
As they approached Mari noticed someone at the table with Nino, even with their back to her it was easy to tell it certainly wasn’t luka.

Where luka had longer dark hair with the tips dyed teal, coloured by Mari herself no less, the back to her sported almost chin length blonde locks. Their shoulders were also noticeably broader than those of luka, and very clearly defined, Mari mused to herself. The black tank top left more than enough skin for her to notice the curves that outlined each muscle which banded down his arms and across his shoulders. 

Mari’s step faltered, she was sure she didn’t know the person sitting across from Nino and had no idea who it could be. Or even where Nino had no doubt dragged the poor soul from to join them. Bless his heart. Nino had a tendency for acquiring people wherever he went, always adopting those who looked a little out of place or unsure of themselves. 

Offering a warm smile or words of encouragement and more often than not they ended up staying, becoming a permanent fixture of their group. Mari smiled softly to herself as she thought about her friend's kindness. 

While she had faltered and slowed her pace Ayla had no such qualms and was now sliding in beside Nino, she leant in to give him a quick kiss on the nose in greeting. “Ewww! You stink!” Ayla wrinkled her nose in faked disgust at her boyfriend. 

“Sorry babe, we came straight from the gym” Nino gestured over to the other person sitting at the table. “Dude this is the one and only Ayla I was telling you about and this is Mari, one of my best friends. I’m telling you man the Jasmine Dragon is one of the best cafes around! We come here every Sunday without fail! I can’t believe you’ve never tried it.” 

Nino was still gushing as Mari walked around the table, finally coming face to face with the newest addition to their Sunday tradition. When she did eventually set eyes on his face, she gave a small strangled hiccup of surprise in the way of greeting. 

The person sitting in front of her was striking to say the least. That silky blonde hair hung loosely framing his face, jaw strong and defined without being sharp. Full dusty pink lips slightly parted gave a brief glimpse of the white teeth hidden within. Nice as those lips were they looked slightly chapped, Mari watched as a tongue darted out and licked them. A nervous habit perhaps? She pondered as she continued to study his face.

Long dark lashes fanned his eyes, vibrante green and deep. They held a warmth that seemed to swallow Mari whole, enveloping all of her, causing the breath to catch in her throat. 

Quickly she darted her eyes away from his mesmerising ones, up higher still to his brows a few shades darker then his hair. Ridiculously well groomed brows, Mari thought, suddenly self conscious of her own.  
Oh God when was the last time she had done her brows, a week? Three? 

What the hell? Since when do I care so much about eyebrows, or even at all? She briefly cursed herself internally for such ridiculous thoughts, while continuing her somewhat invasive  
evaluation of the man in front of her. 

Only then did she notice the single imperfection on the otherwise flawless face. A white scar marred his left brow running through it diagonally leaving a line where the hair no longer grew. Perhaps it was a stretch to call it an imperfection, in Mari’s opinion it only seemed to enhance his features, giving a somewhat daring charm. 

Mari realised she was openly staring, and that the remainder of their group was in turn staring at her. Quickly she darted her eyes downwards as a soft blush rose to her cheeks.

Thankfully Ayla chose that moment to speak up.  
“Hey, nice to meet you, sorry I don’t think I caught your name.” Ayla stuck out a hand with enthusiasm. 

“Oh yeah sorry I’m Adrien. Nice to meet you too. I hope I’m not intruding?” Came the soft reply as he awkwardly shook Aylas' offered hand. 

“Not at all!The more the merrier, right Mari?” Ayla shot Mari a sneaky wink. Good lord help me I may just bludgeon her to death with the salt shaker. 

Mari inhaled through her nose ridding herself of her violent thoughts, trying to compose herself before speaking. “Absolutely! So how do you know Nino?” 

“Oh ahh I guess I don’t, not really” Adrien replied sounding almost nervous. 

“Oh, yeah, well I’d seen him around at the gym a few times but I needed a spotter today for bench, and Adrien was nearby. We just got to talking and hit it off so I invited him along this morning. Since we were both STARVING!” Nino exaggerated.  
“So, please Mari hurry up and sit down so we can order!” Nino whined at her.

“Umm oh yeah right. Umm… I guess I’ll just sit here then? If that’s alright with you?” Mari mumbled, grabbing her elbow with her opposite arm, as if she was trying to shield herself. Something she always did when she was nervous. 

“Oh yeah sure, umm sorry if I smell.” Adrien glanced back at Ayla remembering her previous comment to Nino. “Nino was in a serious rush to get here, he wouldn’t even give me a chance to shower.” Adrien gave Mari a lopsided smile while running his hand through his hair. “Here let me.” Adrien stood and pulled out the chair beside him gesturing towards it. 

“Oh no, that’s fine I don’t mind smelling you.Oh umm what, no I mean. I don’t mind if you smell!” Mari quickly tried to correct herself, flailing her arms in embarrassment, before huffing in defeat and taking the offered seat. 

Nino and Ayla shared a pointed look between themselves. “Okay gang what are we thinking? I’m getting a double shot long black with allll the caramel” Ayla beamed, already excited at the thought of coffee, so much coffee! “Anddd scrambled eggs with a side of bacon of course.” 

Marinette couldn’t help but snicker to herself, she loved the way Ayla exaggerated her words, drawing them out much longer than they needed to be, it was one of the many ways she expressed her very extra personality. “Ahh I’ll get the French Toast and Blueberries.” 

“Yeah wow Mari, big surprise there.” Nino teased at Mari’s choice of breakfast. Don’t try anything different, I think I would die of shock” he teased, in the good humoured way, only made possible due to years of friendship.

“What, I know what I like! There’s nothing wrong with that! At Least I don’t take forever to decide, unlike luka.” Came Mari’s smart retort, used to Ninos constant teasing. 

“Hey yeah speaking of where is he?” Nino looked around the coffee shop, craning his neck to see.

“Oh, sorry I forgot to say, he sent me a text. He’s not going to make it this morning, he’s been taken by the muses and didn’t want to risk losing inspiration for his latest piece so he said he would catch up with us later.” Mari waved her hand dismissing Nino’s concern. All three of the friends had their own unique art form and understood the rush that came with being inspired and the need to roll with it when inspiration was flowing. 

“So dude what were you thinking? The big breakfast is awesome, especially for a post gym recharge, that’s what I’m getting! Plenty of protein and heaps of sweet, sweet, delicious carbs!” Nino spoke looking almost dreamy at the thought of his breakfast. 

“Oh umm, I better not. I’m kept on a pretty strict diet actually. So I was thinking I’ll just get some poached eggs with maybe some avo on the side.” Adriena mumbled still shy as he adapted to the group's dynamics. 

Meanwhile Ninos face fell,  
“What? Are you kidding me?” He practically spat. 

Adrien looked up from the menu in alarm, not sure what he had done to cause such offence to the guy that had been kind enough to invite him out to eat. It wasn’t something he had really done before and the last thing he wanted to do was upset him. 

He had been granted a new found freedom and he so wanted a friend or two to indulge that freedom with. When almost out of nowhere he’d stumbled upon Nino, who was so easy to get along with and had been more than ready to welcome Adrien into his social circle. Adrien could hardly believe his luck, which really wasn't something he had in spades. But apparently it seemed his luck had come to an end.

Nino was still staring slack jawed when Aylas laugh interrupted the silence.  
“Don't mind Nino, food is the other love of his life.” She ended with a friendly wink at Adrien as she rested her hand on Nino's shoulder.  
“You should see him in the kitchen, he’s a whizz! I tell you once we are married I don’t plan on cooking a day in my life!” 

“Yeah, that’s purely for everyone’s safety babe” Nino added gently as he patted Aylas hand which was still rested on his shoulder. 

Adrien had relaxed slightly at the banter, glad he hadn’t upset Nino too much. He was still watching the two interact and so, was slightly startled when a voice spoke beside his ear. 

“We were baking cookies one day, for Ninos birthday and Ayla managed to catch a tea towel on fire.Luckily we were in my parents bakery and had a fire extinguisher nearby.” The girl sitting beside him whispered softly trying to contain her giggles, clearly remembering a fond memory. 

Her soft words danced around Adriens mind, he had been so nervous when the two girls first arrived that he hadn’t even really looked at her, until that very moment. Now that he was looking at her he couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed her instantly!

Deep rose red lips pulled up in one corner into a playful smile, a smattering of light freckles graced her button nose and the tops of her high, soft cheekbones. Inky black/blue hair was pulled up in a high messy bun but some had escaped, framing the sides of her face with adorable bouncy curls, reaching down against her chin. 

From his position beside her Adrien could see more escaped curls trailing down the back of her neck. Drawing his attention back to her face he noticed her eyes. Large bluebell eyes which sparkled much the same way sunlight did when trying to reach its fingers into the vast depths of the ocean. Once his gaze landed on them he felt himself pulled into their intensity. They enveloped him in a shower of warmth, creating  
a calm in his soul like he had never known. 

……


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many exciting things I wanted to do with this chapter, between Luka, Mari and Adrien but I think it will mean more once I develop everyone’s relationships first.  
> So expect to see more of The Square and Luka and his gigs.  
> I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment, I appreciate all feedback good and bad. 
> 
> I’ve also done an edit on this chapter and chapter 3 (chapter 3 will have some beautiful artwork to go with it...as soon as I figure out how to add it, that is.

Well, that had certainly been…something… Mari thought to herself as she paced the room. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him since breakfast. It had been clear he was still adjusting to the group, coming off somewhat stiff and rigid in the way he talked and his actions but Mari could still feel the kindness that leaked out as the edges of his personality began to show.

“Oh Tikki! He’s just so interesting! And he must be smart too! He already speaks Chinese so fluently and now he’s thinking about studying another language at Uni.” 

“Can you believe he’s a model! I can’t believe I didn’t recognise him straight away. I try to follow all of the biggest names in fashion, but I guess I have always been more focused on the actual designs then the people wearing them. But wow! Could you imagine, being the son of a famous fashion designer?”

Mari held her hands to her chest as she did just that, paused in her pacing as she looked up at Tikki gushing, as if she hadn’t been there for the whole interaction. Hidden safely away in the confinement of Mari’s small shoulder bag, quietly listening to the conversation and waiting eagerly for Mari to slip her the occasional maple covered blueberry. 

“He certainly seemed...captivating” Tikki finished choosing her words carefully. She hadn’t failed to notice the way Mari had reacted to the newcomer. With the Kwami’s ability to sense certain things about their holders Tikki had been privy to the sudden speeding of Mari’s heart. 

Taking no notice of the double meaning behind her Kwamis words, Mari walked over and flopped herself onto the daybed situated in the corner of her room. A soft smile lingering on her face. 

As she laid there thinking back to her morning at the cafe her phone began to vibrate from its place on her desk. Mari wondered who would be messaging her, having only left Ayla a few hours ago she doubted it would be her. She had mentioned putting her coffee and bacon high to good use by finishing her latest assessment. Something about bias in media reporting Mari recalled wandering over to her phone. 

It was Luka, letting her know he had a last minute gig at a local joint their group regularly populated. With their offering of cocktails, antipasto style platters and of course their speciality, chocolate fondue it was easily a favourite spot for the younger generations of Paris. 

He had messaged in hopes she would come along. Talented as he was, Luka was still shy about performing. Having only started playing for local cafes and the like in the last few months. 

Mari replied letting him know of course she would be there, ever happy to help out such a good friend. As she sat and pondered the idea though, she realised with Luka playing, it meant she would be sitting there alone in a most likely very busy bar. 

The idea made her shudder, not the makings of a good night. Phone in hand Mari plodded back to the daybed Stretching herself out on it before sending a quick text to Ayla. 

Mari- Luka’s playing at The Square, I told him I would go and watch, wanna come keep me company?

Ayla- Mmm what time? Should be fine. I'm dragging Nino along too though :) 

Mari- He starts at 4 so I’m going to get their a bit earlier to see if he needs any help setting up 

Ayla- okies I’ll see you around 4! <3 

Mari- <3 

Mari sat her phone down beside her and rolled over to look out towards the open window next to her. The Autumn sun still shone with warmth but the cool breeze that drifted in kept the temperature pleasant. Mari’s thoughts drifted back to Adrien as she wondered where he was and what he might be doing, before long the warmth of the sun on her skin had drifted Mari off into a dreamless sleep. 

….. 

Once home Adrien headed straight for the shower, despite what Marinette had said he was sure he smelt.   
As the hot water rained down over his head Adrien shut his eyes, thinking back to his morning and his almost impossibly good luck. 

His father had agreed to let him take a short hiatus from what had been a full time modeling career since finishing high school the year before. For once Adrien and his father had been in agreement that it wasn’t something he could do forever and he would need a career to fall back on eventually.

So they had come to a decision, Adrien had been given 12 months to do what he pleased, to a degree. In that time he had to pick a University degree to pursue and was still expected to do the occasional shoot but only for his father's fashion lines Which left him more than enough time for a social life of his own. 

Adrien had expected it to take a while before he developed a social circle of his own but his luck continued with his chance meeting of Nino earlier that day. Nino, who had been so accepting of him and his awkward shyness, had quickly struck up a conversation with him which led to the invite for breakfast. 

Following breakfast they had exchanged numbers and had been texting each other ever since. Thinking about breakfast brought him back to thoughts of Marinette, Marinette and those sparkling eyes. 

“I’ve never seen anything like it, Plagg. Her eyes, it was like they called to me. Pulling me towards her.” He paused and lent his head against the stonewall of the shower. 

“But it was more than that, when I looked at her I felt… right. Calm and warm.” Adrien reached for the taps turning them off before stepping out of the shower. 

Wrapping a towel around his waist he left the bathroom. Kwami floating lazily behind him.   
“I really hope I see her again! She just seemed so sweet and sincere.” 

“Well.” The kwami drawled as he flitted lazily over to Adrien's phone, tapping it with his little black paw.  
“Why don’t you ask that guy from this morning,I’m sure he has her number.” 

“Yeah, I don’t want to push my luck though, plus what if she doesn’t want me to have her number. I don’t want to put Nino in that kind of situation.” Just as Adrien finished the sentence, his phone that the Kwami had taken a seat on vibrated, lighting up the screen to show a text message from none other than Nino. 

Nino- hey dude!   
Nino- one of our friends Luka is playing a gig tonight at The Square   
Nino -wanna come? 

Adrien laughed out loud at Nino and his habit for double texting that Adrien had quickly picked up on. 

Adrien- Ah yeah sure, what time?

Nino- Mari said he started at 4 so around then

He paused his texting conversation with Nino, Mari said he started at 4, did that mean she would be there? Too anxious to ask, Adrien instead replied. 

Adrien- cool, umm  
Adrien- what do I wear? I’ve actually never been

Nino- WHAT? Man you need to get out more!!  
Nino- whatever you want I guess   
Nino- it’s pretty cas   
Nino- I’m just wearing jeans I suppose  
Nino- hadn’t actually even thought about it   
Nino-.... but then again I’m no model   
Nino- … and my dad isn’t one of the biggest fashion names in Paris   
Nino- so no one cares what I wear   
Nino- but yeah! Causal

Adrien-okay casual I can do that

Excitement began to well in his chest, his social life was on fire! 

“Ask and you shall receive I guess.” Plagg quipped with a smirk. 

….. 

Mari woke with a start.  
“Shit, shit, shit! Tikki! What time is it? I’m supposed to meet Luka!” Mari jumped up from the daybed and shuffled around looking for her phone to check the time. 

With a strained huff Tikki dragged Mari’s phone from under the pillow.  
“Umm 2:30, plenty of time if you start getting ready now.”

Mari sat back on the bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, still groggy from her unexpected nap, before she reached over and took the phone from her kwami, quickly checking it for messages. Once satisfied she hadn’t missed anything important Mari moved from the bed to begin shuffling through her clothes for something to wear. 

During her sleep the warmth of the sun had been sapped away by dark clouds. Rolling sounds of thunder in the distance warning of potential downpour. Mari pouted at the thought, before settling on a pair of black tights and an oversized grey knit sweater with a boat neckline. Her choice of clothes, casual but stylish while also having the added bonus of being incredibly comfortable and warm.

She then ran her hands through her dark hair, gathering it up into a messy bun, her favourite time saving style since starting uni. It required little effort which suited her perfectly as she more often than not had precious little time in the morning. Preferring to sleep than bother with such things as complicated hairstyles. Thank god the low effort messy style was in at the moment. 

Finally Mari yanked a pair of brown ankle high boots from her cupboard floor before climbing downstairs, her little pink shoulder bag in hand Tikki cradled safely inside. Her favourite pink silk ribbon held between her teeth waiting to be tied around her bun. 

Mari bid a quick goodbye to her parents, who were situated at the kitchen bench sipping tea and laughing with each other as they gazed over the puzzle they were attempting. Their quiet happiness proof that genuine love could last a lifetime. 

Once outside Mari was grateful for her choice of wardrobe, the Autumn breeze had now picked up in earnest, whipping up any loose leaves and litter that speckled the ground and sending it in a flurry along the street. Not wanting to be out any longer then needed she began a brisk walk down the street towards The Square tying the pink ribbon around her bun as she went. 

…. 

Her brisk pace helped to keep her warm but Mari was more than happy to be out of the wind once she arrived at The Square. She pushed open the heavy, old wooden door, noticing they had painted since she had visited last. Red paint was no longer chipping in places, instead it shone with a still wet look that seemed to make the original and worn brass handles glisten in the late afternoon sun.

Once inside she spotted Luka instantly, his shaggy dark hair with teal tips noticeable anywhere.  
“Luka!” Mari called out to get his attention, her hand held high in the air so he would notice her between the sea of people. 

“Oh Mari. You made it!” Luka beamed at her, thin pale lips pulled into a wide smile, dazzling Mari with his perfect white teeth. Luka glanced at his watch before looking back at Mari.   
“You’re even early! I don’t start playing till 4.” He continued as he pulled Mari in for a tight warm hug, the kind only Luka could give. 

“Ahh yeah, I thought I would try to get here early so I could help you set up. So what can I do to help?” Mari spoke into Luka’s chest, still enveloped in his embrace. Their height difference meaning she only came up to his collarbone. Not that Mari was exceptionally short, it was just that Luka was tall. Not quite as tall as Adrien though. 

Mari froze, where had that thought come from she wondered to herself slightly worried. Sure he was handsome there was no doubt about that. He was a model for crying out loud! Of Course he was handsome. But Mari wasn’t the kind of girl that spent her days constantly thinking about boys and so the uncharacteristic thought startled her. 

Before Mari could think about the reason her thoughts apparently kept wandering back to Adrien, Luka had released her from his arms and was speaking again. 

“Ahh I’m almost done, I just need to grab a stool from the back room and finish plugging in the mic and speakers. You can help with that if you want?” Luka had raised his hand, usual black nail plolish chipped in places and ran it through his hair. 

Though his voice was its usual soft and quiet self Mari knew Luka was stressed, he only played with his hair when he was stressed or nervous. Quickly she darted out her delicate hand and grabbed his larger one lifting it up to her chest and giving it a tight squeeze of reassurance, paired with a warm smile. Then set off on her mission to find a stool for Luka to use. 

Together they worked quietly, until Luka was set up and ready to go. Giving everything a final once over he turned to Mari and gestured towards the bar. “Well I’m good to go, just gotta wait till the manager gives the all clear. Wanna grab a drink while we wait? Then we can snag you a decent table. I’m Assuming Nino and Ayla will be coming?” 

Mari nodded her approval as the pair began to wander towards the bar.   
“Of course they’re coming, have you ever seen Nino turn down good food?” Mari giggled at the thought while they waited their turn to be served. 

It was only early but still the little bar was swarming with life. People milling around the bar with drinks in hand, while others sat at tables laughing together and enjoying the various array of foods The Square had to offer. 

More still hung outside on the old wooden deck, drinks in one hand, cigarettes in the other, all while chatting together. The odd person or two gesturing in exaggerated movements to emphasize whatever points they were conveying to their peers. Clearly some people had had more to drink then others, but everyone seemed in good spirits despite the sudden turn of the weather. 

Once they had received their drinks the two made their way through the crowded bar, looking for an unoccupied table to claim for themselves.   
“So how’s the new job going? Are you still loving it?” Luka asked as he slipped into an open booth they had managed to snag, the other occupants having just left. 

Mari’s smile dropped as she chewed on her bottom lip and thought to herself before answering.  
“Ahh, yeah it’s really good. Very different to working in my parents bakery. Well obviously, I mean I’m selling phones and stuff to people, not croissants. But like I mean, I like working with people and most of our customers are really nice so it’s fun.” The whole time she spoke Mari never looked up from her drink, swirling it absentmindedly with her straw. 

“Woow! What did we interpret? Are you guys having the talk or something? Mari you’re wearing your serious face.” Nino’s voice startled Mari, she hadn’t seen him approach as her gaze had been firmly fixed on her drink. 

As her eyes ficked up to catch Ninos she snorted in complete surprise. Standing beside him was Ayla and on his other side Adrien. The person she couldn’t seem to stop her thoughts from wandering too. Mari tried to cover her undignified snort with a cough but failed, if the look Ayla shot her was any indication. 

“What? No!” I’m… we’re… we were just talking! Talking about work I mean.” Mari stuttered out, gesturing wildly back and forth between herself and Luka as she felt a blush warming her cheeks. 

“Ugh not still with that guy you work with right?” Ayla groaned as she slipped into the opposite side of the booth from Mari, with Nino quick to follow suit, slipping an arm around Ayla as he did so. 

It was at that moment someone stepped up to the microphone Luka had previously set up and began to address the crowded bar. “Well that’s my que! Wish me luck!” Luka waved to the group, before placing a quick kiss on the top of Mari’s head, walking off towards the person speaking into the mic. 

Mari felt herself blush further from the affection Luka had shown her, purely platonic affection that was. Before noticing that Adrien was still standing awkwardly beside the booth and that the only empty seat was beside her. 

“Hi Adrien, I didn’t know you were coming too” Mari looked up at him as she spoke. Yup, he was definitely taller than Luka! she thought, not even noticing that she was staring now. 

“Oh, umm…I mean, I can leave if you want? I didn’t mean to intrude or anything.” Adrien answered in a small voice. Looking very unsure of himself as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Black frayed jeans that he wore really, really well Mari noticed as she took a sharp breath in through her nose. 

“What no! I didn’t mean it like that! I’m sorry! Please have a seat.” Mari continued to ramble, half to herself and half to Adrien whilst gesturing to the open spot beside her.   
“I mean, I’m actually really glad you’re here! I’m really happy to see you, I didn’t know if I would see you again.So it’s really nice to see you!” 

Oh god, Mari paled in shock, did she really just say all of that? Out Loud, To Adrien? What was wrong with her?   
Mari looked down at her drink again before taking the straw between her lips and taking a long, long sip. Anything to distract herself and take her eyes off of Adrien. 

When she did finally look back over towards him she noticed he was now seated beside her, and giving her a shy smile. “Oh? Well I'm glad, I’m really happy you’re here too, I was hoping you would be.” Adrien kept his eyes trained on Mari’s, his smile lopsided but more confident now. Which only seemed to make things worse for her. 

Panicking Mari stood up abruptly,   
“Well, I need a drink! I’ll be back!” Her words came out high pitched and too loud startling everyone at the table. Mari didn’t care, she slid past Adrien out of the booth, leaving everyone speechless and staring at her still, very full drink that sat atop the table. 

“Umm, yup! So, I’ll go get us all a pitcher of something to share.” Ayla announced to the shocked silence before climbing out of the booth and following her very frazzled best friend. A Worried look clearly etched on her face.

Ayla placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder as both girls waited by the bar. “Hey, umm so want to tell me what all of that was about?” Ayla asked, tone soft, looking at Mari with kindness written in her eyes but a small frown on her face. 

Marinette turned, giving her full attention to her friend.  
“Honestly? I’m not actually sure. It’s so weird, I haven’t stopped thinking about him since breakfast. Then he turns up here… with you guys.” Mari stopped briefly and shot Ayla an accusing look before continuing. 

“And I guess I just panicked. But then, did you hear what he said? What did he mean he's happy I’m here too?” Mari looked at Ayla, trepidation in her eyes as she grabbed her upper arms in a panic.

“Ahh, well I guess it means he’s happy to see you? And so what if you haven’t stopped thinking about him? He’s hot! Shoot your shot girl!” Ayla winked at Mari with a wicked grin plastered on her face. 

“Ayla!” Marinette shrieked horrified. “I can’t do that! Plus he’s a model, I’m sure he’s harassed by girls constantly. I don’t want to make him feel uncomfortable, especially if he’s going to become a permanent part of our group. That would just make things… so awkward.” 

Mari had released her grip on Ayla letting her hands fall limply back to her side. Her eyes downcast and dark while she chewed on her lower lip in thought. 

“Ahh, yeah. Because things aren’t already awkward. But anyway try not to think about it, let’s just get something to drink and listen to some awesome music yeah? And you can worry about everything else tomorrow” 

With a reassuring pat on the shoulder Ayla ended the conversation, grabbing the attention of the girl behind the bar and ordering a pitcher for the table.

Once they were settled back in the booth Ayla got to work, filling everyone’s glasses with The Squares house special Mimosa as she spoke trying to regain a sense of normalcy.   
“So, modeling huh? What’s that like?” Ayla asked looking briefly up at Adrian as she passed him a glass. 

“Umm, busy, is I guess the easiest way to describe it. There’s a lot more to it than just the photo shoots and fashion shows. It can actually be pretty exhausting, and stressful at times.” Adrian ran a hand backwards through his messy golden hair. 

“I mean, I was homeschooled all through high school, mainly because of the hours it required. Also because my father doesn’t believe in public schooling, but I think that’s just because he’s a bit of a control freak.” Adrian added with a soft laugh before continuing. 

“So it didn’t leave me with much in the way of a social life. Most of the people I modeled with being five or so years older than me at the time. So I’m really excited for this break! To get out and do my own thing for a while, find something to do with my life that’s just… mine, you know?” 

Mari sat forward in her chair, elbow propped on the table, chin resting in her hand,listening intently as Adrian talked. Trying to imagine what his life had been like prior to their meeting, what an insane amount of pressure to be put on a teenager. 

Not that her teen years hadn’t been plagued with their own ridiculous ordeals and stresses, but she had always had her civilian life to escape to. Being Ladybug was taxing but at least she could escape the public’s eye as Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life.

“But you still had friends your age right? You still got to be a kid?” Nino asked between mouthfuls of his drink.   
“Your parents didn’t expect you to go though being a teenager alone did they?” Nino looked at Adrien questioning, his dark brows furrowed together. 

“When my mum was around yeah. I had plenty of friends and did all the kid stuff. But once she left not so much. I had my best friend Chloe and we are still really good friends but that was about it. Dad didn’t have much time for that sort of thing.” Adrian paused taking a deep drink from his glass before continuing. 

“And not that he would admit it but I don’t think he was coping very well after mum. But anyway what about you guys? Did you all go to school together?” Adrian took another drink, looking around the table and couldn’t help the envious pang that shot through him at how comfortable they all seemed together. 

“Yup! I met Mari and Nino my first year at high school and we’ve been friends ever since.” Ayla smiled sweetly as she looked around at her closest friends and planted a kiss on the side of Ninos face. “Nino and Mari have been friends since like third grade though.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so the amazing artwork at the end is done by @spooksart on Insta! they did an amazing job and I cannot thank them enough. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> And I have no idea why it’s decided to underline every paragraph, if anyone knows-help!-

### The rain had started late Sunday night, coming in sleeting sheets slow, yet unrelenting. Soaking everything to its core, everything including Mari, who trudged into the library campus, her dark mood clearly etched on her sodden face. 

### “That’s it, I’m buying my own car!” Mari huffed as she flopped into the cosy green sitting chair next to Ayla, before pushing a mop of wet black hair out of her face in disgust. 

### “Dad was out with deliveries, so I had to walk here. My shoes and my socks are soaked! And you know how much I absolutely hate that. I hate the wet and I hate the cold! And just… UGHHH!” Mari groaned as if she was in physical pain, dramatically throwing her head back into the softness of the high back of the green chair. 

### “Well, I’m glad to see you’re in a good mood today.” Ayla chucked into the takeaway coffee cup she held protectively between her hands, reusable of course. Her and Nino were big into the environmental movement. Not that Mari wasn’t but she was just so, so forgetful and after acquiring about six of the damn things she had given up, deciding what little she did earn from her part time job could be better spent. 

### Mari stared at the coffee longingly before replying to her closest friend. “I mean I wouldn’t say I’m in a bad mood, but I’m certainly not happy, and I don’t think I’ll even have time to go home and get a different pair of shoes before I have to start work. Not that there’s much point of me even staying for class, I’m going to be so uncomfortable that I won’t even be able to concentrate.” 

### “Cheer up girl, it could be worse you could have a chapter review quiz today that you totally blanked about, besides…” Ayla lent down beside her laptop bag which was resting against the ridiculous orange chair she had chosen to sit in, pulling out a second coffee cup. A suspiciously familiar pink cup with an adorable black cartoon cat etched on the side. 

### “You do have the most wonderful best friend in the world, who’s always got your back. Here you left this at my place last time you came over and I held onto it.” Ayla passed Mari the blessedly warm beverage. 

### Mari took it in both hands greedily trying to suck the warmth from the cup into her very soul before taking an appreciative sip. The crisp but sweet taste of her favourite tea filled her mouth. Peppermint and liquorice, who would have thought they would make such a perfect pairing. 

### “Mmmm, oh my god Ayla you are the best” Mari hummed in appreciation. “I may just be able to get through the day now.” The tension slowly left Mari’s body as she continued to sip at her tea, going over the class notes she had saved on her tablet from the week before. An attempt to refresh her memory. 

### The girls sat in silence each caught up in their own work as the time before classes slowly ticked by. Before they knew it the alarm on Mari’s phone brought them back to attention, letting them know their morning refresh session had come to an end, with class to start in ten minutes. 

### Ayla stood from the ghastly orange chair before stretching her arms high overhead. “Well, come on let’s get to class, hopefully I read enough for me to pass my quiz. These Monday morning study sessions were seriously one of the best ideas you’ve had Mari. Honestly it’s just what I need to get back into the swing of things for the week.” 

### She smiled sweetly up at Mari as she bent to gather her laptop bag and coffee cup, soft auburn curls falling like a veil around her face and shoulders. 

### “Yeah, I know what you mean it just kinda helps me regroup my thoughts and remember where I’m up to.” Mari slipped her tablet into her large tanned leather shoulder bag. Her go-to for work and school, just big enough to fit everything she needed, while still having room for Tikki to rest comfortably inside. 

### “Umm so I’ve got two morning classes, then I’ve got to go straight to work.” Mari chewed on her lip as her brows furrowed in worry thinking about her day. 

### “So I guess I will just message you after, yeah?” Avoiding eye contact Mari glanced downwards, not even noticing as her hands anxiously twisted the shoulder strap of her bag absent mildly. 

### Having noticed the drop in Mari’s tone of voice Ayla stood up from gathering her things to look closer at her friend, something clearly bothering her. Ayla had a fair idea about what it was that had Mari looking the way she did, but knew she had to broach the subject carefully. So that hopefully Mari wouldn’t brush it off, like she did most things that bothered her. 

### “Hey?” Ayla reached a tanned and elegant hand out and placed it on Mari’s shoulder before continuing. “You know you can talk to someone if he’s still bothering you right?” Like, you don’t have to put up with that at work. Tell the boss or even one of the other girls you work with.” 

### Alya spoke in a gentle and hushed tone as she stepped close to Mari. Offering her comfort with her presence, the way only the closest of friends could. Her love and concern for Mari radiated from her, like a fire on a cold and stormy night, reaching into every corner with its comforting warmth. 

### “Oh no, it’s fine. He means well, he’s just… a bit different, and he’s got a lot going on. I think he just needs a friend.” Mari placed her own hand over Aylas and looked up into her hazel, almost green eyes and fixed her with a smile. A very fake smile, one that Ayla seen right through. But she knew not to push the subject in fear of upsetting Mari further. 

### “Well, okay if you say so. But yeah call me when you finish or something, okay?” Without saying anymore Ayla wrapped her arms around Mari giving her a quick hug and kiss on her cheek which Mari returned before both girls hurried out of the library in different directions. 

### …. 

  
  


### Mari was never more grateful for the little space heater below her work desk then she was that day. She slipped into the high stool and sighed with content when the heater began to chase the chill from her poor frozen feet. She hurriedly kicked off her little black shoes, letting the heater get to work drying her still damp socks. Before signing into her work computer to check any for any important emails she may have missed during her days off.

### One of the many benefits of her new job being that when they were quiet there wasn’t much else to be done. Which meant her boss was more than happy for her to work on assessments in between customers. Smiling to herself Mari grabbed out her mini sketch pad she carried with her, practically wherever she went and let her pencil flow over the empty page in front of her. 

### As she sketched Mari thought to herself about how much easier it had become for her to find inspiration and let her creativity take over since she became ladybug. The Miraculous could affect their holders in different ways Tikki had said, depending on the Miraculous they held and the personality of the holder. A pang of guilt shot through Mari at the memory.

###  Despite what Tikki said, she still thought it gave her an unfair advantage against the other students in her class. Tikki promised her it only helped bring her gifts to the surface, they had always been there. That Mari’s passion and love for her art would have unveiled them with her constant practice and determination, it was just that the Miraculous sped up the process so to speak. 

### Mari was shocked abruptly out of her daydreaming and sketching by an unwanted arm slung around her shoulder. 

### “Hey beautiful, how was your weekend?” Mari’s startled bluebell eyes left her page to look at the voice. The voice that of course belonged to Jake, because of course who else would it be. 

### “Umm, hey Jake how was your weekend?” Mari forced a smile to her face, always trying to be polite and knowing that he was going through a rough time at the moment. 

### “Oh you know, it was okay. Would have been better if I had seen you.” His voice was smooth as he tried to batter his eyelashes at Mari but failed miserably. He hardly had lashes as it was let alone enough to batter them at someone successfully. Instead it just looked as if he was trying to rapidly blink debris out of his eyes. 

### Mari quickly slid her shoes back on before she stood from her desk to escape the unwanted contact and moved over to busy herself with organising their wall of phone covers. 

### “Ha ha. I’m sure you still had a great weekend, don't be silly. I told you before I am decidedly uninteresting, I would bore you to death.”

### Before the conversation could continue customers began to trickle into the store, keeping both Mari and Jake blissfully busy in Mari’s opinion. Though Mari’s job was technically selling phones and service contracts to customers it was only a small amount of what she actually did. 

### Often it was helping people with technical issues on phones, tablets, fancy smart watches and they even had a few customers bring in laptops. Mari always did what she could to help but really, they weren’t a repair shop and she had very limited knowledge when it came to IT stuff. 

### Still, Mari never complained about the wide range of customer issues she helped to solve. Her favourite customers were always the older ladies. Always so cute and sweet and so thankful for Mari’s help, even if it was something as simple as turning the volume up on their phone or showing them how to open a message one of their grandchildren has sent them, in hopes of bringing them into the wonderful world of instant messages. 

### ….

### The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur with the stream of customers only ebbing once they closed the doors for the night. 

### “Wow, what a day huh? Did you want to do the till and I will write up the end of day reports? Or did you want to swap today?” Mari had turned to face Jake as she reached her arms overhead and stretched out her back trying to rid herself of the worries of the day. 

### Noticing the way Jake stared at her as she spoke had Mari quickly dropping her arms down to her side, suddenly self conscious. 

### “Ah yeah I don’t care, whatever you want. Hey, so why did you stop wearing that cute little skirt? Isn’t it like your uniform?” Jake questioned her, his look never meeting hers. Dark eyes greedily roamed over Mari’s figure before him. 

### For the first time since starting work Mari felt truly uncomfortable, alone in the closed store with Jake. Grateful for the distance between them Mari spoke. “Ah yeah it is, but I spoke to James and he said it’s fine if I wear slacks, as long as they look professional. I...Umm, hate the cold is all.” The reply came out in a small squeak and yet Jake never took his eyes off her. 

### Discomfort rising, Mari took that moment to study Jake, in hopes of getting a read on what was going on through his head. His broad face was ruddy with a slight tan which somehow made his skin look almost jaundice. Thin pale lips pressed together into a straight line showed nothing of his mood. Though his height matched that of Mari’s he was a great deal bigger than her, broad shoulders, almost constantly hunched now seemed intimidating, almost threatening. 

### Subconsciously Mari took a step backwards, feeling like prey which had just spotted it’s doom, looming and impending, even from a distance. As she watched, Jake shook himself as if trying to rid himself of thoughts he didn’t wish to be privy, then continued on as normal. Not noticing the stiffness in Mari’s posture or the way her chest had begun to rise and fall in short shallow breaths. 

### Mari went about finishing the end of day requirements, still shaken, trying to convince herself that she had imagined the whole interaction. All the while keeping up small talk and hoping that her unease wasn’t noticeable. “Umm well we're all good to go on my end, how about you” Mari cringed at the slight tremble in her words. 

### “For you lovely, I’m always good to go.” From across the room Jake suggestively wiggled dark unkempt brows at her, his lips pulled into what could only be called a leer. 

### “Ahh, okay well I’ll wait outside while you lock up.” Mari rushed to the back room to grab her bag, hoping to avoid being alone in the dark with Jake. 

### As soon as Jake had stepped out of the shop Mari stumbled out a quick goodby, taking off before he had even finished locking the door. Walking quickly through the almost abandoned streets, Mari was thankful it had at least stopped raining for the moment. Holding the strap of her shoulder bag tightly Mari still felt uneasy as she darted her eyes around her surroundings as she walked. 

### Just because she was Ladybug didn’t mean she was fearless, plus that experience left Mari rattled in a way fighting akuma victims never could. It had been a completely different kind of fear, one Mari had been blessed to have never encountered before. 

### The kind that made women avoid walking alone at night, or had them holding their keys between fingers as they darted from the safety of a brightly lit shop to their car, parked too far away and now shrouded in darkness. It was the fear of being vulnerable that many women knew too well Mari thought to herself sadly. 

### The ruffle of something close behind had Mari snapping her neck around, eyes anxiously scanning the streets surrounding her. Step faltering and heart thrumming in her chest. Panic began to set in as Mari noticed too late that dusk had truly set in, making it hard to see much beyond the shapes and muted colours of the high rise apartments that towered over the street on each side of her. The odd tree and cars that lined the streets offering more than enough cover for someone to hide behind. 

### Mari tried to push the thoughts away before continuing. She picked up her pace as she walked, straining to hear anything out of the ordinary. A rolling boom of thunder from overhead forced a short high pitched squeal from her constricting throat. Before she had recovered from the shock rain began to fall, splattering in quick succession against the pavement. The sound drowned out any other noise and limited visibility even further, leaving Mari feeling exposed and vulnerable. 

### Mari took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, surely she was just imagining it. The side effect of an overactive mind, running away with stray thoughts, creating unlikely scenarios to worry over, as Mari’s often did. 

### And yet the prickling on the back of her neck gave cause to second thoughts, especially once cold shivers began to run down her spine and caused her muscles to tense. Mari could practically feel the burning sensation of unwelcome eyes following her every movement, counting her every breath. 

### The pavement was now slick and treacherous due to the icy touch of the rain and Mari’s panicked mind thought through her options, not thinking clearly she began to run. Despite the danger the wet sidewalk posed and the fact that she was in heels Mari ran, stray hairs which had escaped the confines of her bun plastered to her wet face, as rain soaked every inch of her. 

### But running had only made it worse, the shivers that trailed up her back now a constant tightness, warning her something, someone was following. It wanted her and it was gaining, fast. 

### Was it her scrambled mind, or did she hear someone whisper her name? Closer still the presence drew. Hot tears of pure fear began to fall down her face. Mari was sure she felt a warm breath on her neck. The thought made tears fall faster as Mari pushed herself to run harder, lungs burning for release as she pumped her legs as fast as they could carry her.

###  Adrenaline coursing through her veins, Mari continued to run. High rise apartments towering overhead seemed to block Mari from the rest of the world. Encasing her desperate attempts to flee in a protective bubble, blocking her struggle from the outside world. Around her streetlights began to flicker on as the sky continued to darken, but rather than providing comfort with their light they added to the errienes of the scene. Casting long shadows down the street. More potential hiding places for the one that pursued her. 

### Mari took hardly any note of her surroundings, hot tears blinding her eyes, making it difficult to see much of anything. The blood rushing in her ears blocked all but the sounds of the falling rain and Mari’s hitching breaths. So blindly she ran that Mari didn’t notice the raised crack in the sidewalk until it was too late. 

### The toe of her shoe caught and she went flying forwards, braced for the impact, fear bubbled inside her as she desperately tried to think of a way to defend herself. So blinded by fear, that never once did she consider the idea of transforming to save herself. 

### When the impact did come it wasn’t the biting cold of wet concrete that she expected, but the solid warmth of another body. Rather than comfort her though, the presence of another person drove Mari further into panic, to a state of despair. 

### Sure that the strong arms that encircled her were those of whomever had been pursuing her. Mari fought against them, screaming out in protest, landing blows on any part of the person she could. Struggling wildly, twisting in the firm grasp as sobs began to escape her, wracking her whole body with their force. 

### Yet the grip held, pulling her closer to their warm body. One arm snaked around the back of her shoulders, pressing her firmly against a strong chest while the other reached for her chin, gently tilting it up to face them. Eyes squeezed firmly shut Mari continued to struggle, until a familiar, soothing voice made its way through her panicked mind, speaking her name. Slowly she ceased her struggles, body exhausted and shaking with her sobs, as the familiarity of the voice and the gentleness of the embrace began to calm her.

  
  


### “Mari! Mari! It's okay! It’s me! Shh, you’re okay now.” A gentle hand began to stroke the top of Mari’s soaked black hair. Finally some sense had returned as she opened her eyes to find them level with a soaked white dress shirt which clung to the firmness beneath. Slowly her gaze traveled up the body to a strikingly handsome face Mari recognised at once. 

### “A-Adrien?” Mari stuttered between sobs. “What, what are you doing here?” She looked around in confusion, her mind working slowly as the adrenaline left her body and exhaustion at her ordeal taking over. 

### “Oh, ah I was actually checking out an apartment here. But Mari what’s going on? Are you okay? Why were you running through the street half soaked.” Adrien looked her up and down before scanning the streets critically, trying to find the missing piece of the puzzle. Marinette wasn’t the kind of girl to go running wildly in the streets for no reason. Not that Adrien knew her well, he thought to himself, but their interactions had led him to believe she was a rather sensible girl. 

### “I, umm, I thought-” but Mari couldn’t finish her sentence, instead she burst into another fit of tears as her small exhausted body all but collapsed, into Adriens strong, soft embrace. 

### “Hey, shh it’s okay. Come on I’ve got my car nearby, let’s get you out of the rain first.” Adrien kept a comforting arm around Mari’s shoulders as he guided her towards his waiting car. 

### The streets now dark with the enveloping night as the slowing rain fluttered lazily from the sky. What had once been icy pinpricks against Mari’s skin now dropping only the occasional kiss of water against her soaked body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a bit different for me, I had never really writing much in the way of suspense or fear before, but I hope I did an okay job of portraying it.  
> Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter Four

“Do you want me to take you home?” Adrien questioned, flicking his eyes in Marinette’s direction, just a moment before returning his attention back to the road as he drove. Once they had gotten in the car Adrien cranked the heater, so though they weren’t cold anymore, they were both still wet and uncomfortable, sodden clothes clung to damp bodies. 

“Umm no not really. I’m still pretty shaken up and I don’t want my parents to worry. But it’s okay you can just drop me off at the train station and I can catch the train home when I’m ready.” Mari spoke without looking at Adrien, her weary head pressed against the cool glass of the passenger side window. 

“Mari, I am not going to dump you at the train station, especially not in your condition. We can just drive around for a bit if you want? I don’t mind.” Once again he glanced her way, noticing how she sat. Body pulled into herself, shoulders tense, arms wrapped around herself, head slumped limply against the window. So different from the happy carefree girl he had briefly gotten to know.

“Mari, did you want to talk about what happened? I don’t want to pry but you seem really upset… and you were terrified when I ran into you. Did, did something happen to you? Did someone hurt you?” Adrians voice lowered, he almost whispered the last part, grip tightening on the steering wheel. He couldn’t help his reaction, it was his job to protect people and with Hawkmoth being suspiciously quiet of late Adrien found himself often protecting civilians from everyday threats, Mari was no exception. 

“If you don’t mind, I’d like that, just for a little bit? Unless you have something else to do. But no, it wasn’t anything like that. I think I just imagined it was all. You know overactive imagination.” Mari looked at Adrien this time giving him a small smile, tapping her head with her pointer finger in emphasis. 

“Imagined what?” from across the car he shot Mari a concerned look. 

“That someone was following me, I thought I heard them call my name.” Mari hugged herself tighter and ran her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to comfort herself, voice barely audible above the noise of the car engine and rain falling outside. 

“But I’m sure it was just my lack of sleep catching up to me or something.” Deep down Mari knew it was a lie, she had slept fine the night before and had a fairly restful weekend, all things considered. But still she couldn’t convince herself that it had been real, it was too scary an idea to entertain. 

The look on Adrien's face told her he didn’t believe the lie either and yet he didn’t push the subject. Just kept his eyes on the road, those beautiful lips pulled into a thin line, as if biting back anything more he might say. They sat like that in silence as Adrien drove, nowhere in particular just following the roads where they may take them. 

Before long he looked over at Mari, a smile lighting up his bright green eyes as they twinkled at her. “Hey, did you wanna get something to eat? I’m absolutely starving and I can’t think of anything better to have on a rainy night then crepes.” Voice now light, in an attempt to move past the tension of their previous conversation.

Mari couldn’t help but smile back at his excitement, her body slowly unfurling itself from the protective position she had curled it into.  
“Yeah, sure I’d be up for crepes, chocolate and strawberry though, I think I need something sweet.” 

“Yes! I could, so go for something sweet! Where should we go?” Enthusiasm raised the pitch of Adriens voice slightly and Marinette couldn’t help but giggle at seeing him so animated about something as simple as crepes. 

“Well, I don’t know this part of town all that well to be honest. How about we just stop at the first cafe we see and hope they aren’t too expensive.” Mari spoke considering their surroundings as she looked through the window. The still wet street sporting high end, expensive looking boutiques. Even closed Mari could tell from the elegant lettering that spelt out the boutiques names and sophisticated window displays that they had found themselves in one of the classier parts of Paris. Not far from where she lived but not somewhere she spent her time personally. 

“Oh, oops my bad. I guess I must have just subconsciously headed back towards my place.” Adrien lifted his arm and ran his hand through the matted golden locks of his wet hair. A slight blush warming his high cheekbones. 

“That’s okay, do you know of any good places to eat then?” Mari asked, some of her usual animaton coming back to her at the ease of their conversation. 

“Hmm, not really. Having a chef and all I’ve never really gone out to eat much. But I like your idea of trying the first place we see. That could be fun… but I think we might have to grab it for takeaway.” Adrien gestured down at his saturated attire. White dress shirt clinging across the broadness of his shoulders, sheerness of the wet material highlighting the solid and defined muscles in his thick biceps. 

Mari found her eyes wandering down at his gesture; noticing the outlines of lean, soft diverts which hinted at abdominal muscles in the places his -practically see-through- shirt clung closely against his body. Stone washed blue jeans hugged his hips. God I bet he has those sexy V-lines running up from his hips Mari considered, biting her bottom lip at the sensuous images running through her head. 

“Hey this place looks like it’s still open, let’s check it out.” Adrien's voice pulled Mari back to reality, noticing her breath had turned shallow while she daydreamed of inappropriate things. Yup, it’s official I’m a mess around him. Mari dragged her hand down her face, trying to collect her thoughts before replying. 

“Sure, let’s give it a try.” Her words came out too loud as she tried to force enthusiasm into her voice. Adrien didn’t notice, too busy pulling the car into an empty park in front of the aforementioned cafe. 

Once pulled to a stop Adrien was out the door in an instant. Mari fumbled with her bag, she had previously sat on the floor under her legs. In a feat only possible for her, she had managed to get her feet and legs tangled in the strap of it. Before she had a chance to untangle the mess Adrien was opening her door for her. 

“So, I was think-” Adrien stopped mid sentence upon the sight of Marinette before him, bursting out in a fit of laughter that came from deep within. Mari looked up pitifully with those big round eyes of hers, an arm now joined in the tangled mess.   
Adrien's laugh sent a violent blush coursing from her neck to her ears as she looked down in defeat. 

Adrien paid no mind to the embarrassment plastered on her face, instead he knelt on the wet sidewalk beside the open door and tenderly began to help Mari untangle herself. All the while chuckling softly to himself. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. But you have to be the only person I know, apart from my mum who could manage to get themselves caught in their own bag. She was crazy clumsy”. 

Mari couldn’t feel embarrassed for long, not when he looked at her like that. Genuine happiness had lit up his lightly tanned face, one of the biggest smiles Mari had seen him wear pulled up the corners of those perfect lips. Soon Mari found herself smiling back at him as they worked together to finish removing Mari’s legs from the bag strap. 

Finally untangled, Mari went to remove herself from the car seat, to find Adrien offering her his hand. Gingerly she took it, noticing the size difference as she did, Adrien's dwarfed hers in comparison. Jeesh, even his hands are attractive. I wonder if he’s a hand model as well… or do all models just… model everything. Lost in thought Mari almost smacked straight into Adriens chest as he pulled her from the car, like she weighed nothing. 

“Sorry! Sorry about that! I didn’t mean to be so rough, you’re just so, little…” Adrien spoke sheepishly gesturing at Mari with his hands. 

“I am not little! Thank you very much. I think you will find you’re actually just very… big…” Mari scoffed, in fake offence, hand gesturing up and down towards Adriens frame. “For your information I am the tallest woman in my family. And I’ve also been known to lift the occasional weight or two with Nino and Ayla!” Mari stuck out a hip and placed her hand on it for emphasise. 

Catching on to her playful tone and glad that Marinette seemed to be feeling more herself Adrien played along. “Uhh hu. And how many other women are in your family exactly?” He questioned pressing a thumb and forefinger to his chin as if deep in thought. 

Mari huffed up her chest before placing her other hand on her hip as well, in exaggerated sassiness. “Well, if you must know, just me and my mum, but that’s beside the point, I’m not small, you’re just a giant.” Mari laughed as she pointed a finger up at Adrien. 

“Now let’s get inside, hopefully they have a heater and something I can eat. I didn’t have time to get lunch today and I just realised that I’m starving.” Before she even realised what she was doing Mari had linked her arm through Adriens, just like she would with Ayla and began heading towards the warm glow of the corner cafe. 

After taking a few steps Mari came to a sudden stop, having realised that it wasn’t In Fact Ayla’s arm linked in hers but Adrien's. Gorgeous, perfect, model Adrien, who may as well be shirtless, what with the way that all but see through top hugged his chest. Before Mari could properly freak out though Adrien had tightened his arm around hers and continued on. As if it was the most natural thing in the world for them. 

Inside, the cafe was all but deserted, Marinette and Adrien being the only customers in sight. The red headed barista behind the counter looked up from the phone she had been tapping away on. “Hi, what can I get for you? I didn’t expect any customers tonight, not with the weather being like it is.” With a gesture towards the empty streets, raining still gently pattering away. 

“Yeah, we got caught out and figured why not make the most of it.” Adrien shrugged his shoulders as he spoke. “Is it okay if we take a seat? I know we’re all wet, but ahh I don’t think we will be bothering anyone.” He looked around at the empty tables. 

“Sure! It will give me something to do at least! Sit over there, the heater blows straight on that table. It might help a little.” A bright smile lit up the baristas face as she took in the state of their clothes. Her eyebrows rose as she no doubt noticed the sight of Adriens barely decent clothes. 

“Ahh, can I get you something to drink?” Now frazzled, the girl handed over menus trying not to stare. Mari smiled, she could hardly blame her. All the while Adrien was blissfully unaware as he took the menu offered, flipping straight to the drinks page. 

“Yeah thanks, something hot. How about, OOHH!” Adriens eyes lit up in excitement as he thought. “A hot chocolate! Like with marshmallows and stuff. Can you do that?” 

“Ahh, yeah we have hot chocolate.” The barista eyed Adrien with uncertainty over his reaction, before writing down the order on the little pad sitting on the counter. Mari smiled before she placed her order then walked over to the table nearest the heater.

“Hot chocolate huh? I thought you were on a strict nutritional plan, Mr Model.” Mari probed playfully, as she took a seat opposite Adrien. The interior; like the rest of the little boutiques on the street, was sophisticated, yet simple. The entirety of the cafe had a panel of windows overlooking the street. A white and deep, almost navy blue colour scheme highlighted with gold accents, ran from the outside facade all the way through to the seating and even the menus, gave the place a very sophisticated look. 

“I am, but you, see what my father doesn’t know can’t hurt him and with him away he will be none the wiser.” Adrien gave Mari a sly wink before continuing. “So I fully intend to splurge while I have the chance, unless you plan on telling?” 

Mari couldn’t help but smile when she thought about how much more relaxed Adrien seemed in comparison to their last two meetings. He was more, himself, perhaps, more animated and excited even. Mari wondered if it had something to do with his father; fashion icon Gabrielle Agrest being away, but she didn’t say as much. Instead continued to play along, enjoying the easy banter between them. 

Hand to her chest in mock distress Mari retorted “why, I would never! Although, it would be a good chance for me to earn brownie points with one of the biggest names in fashion. That could be helpful for an aspiring designer.” Mari giggled at the shocked, opened mouth expression on Adrien's face, before she continued. 

“But with that being said, I don’t think anyone should be denied hot chocolate and crepes, especially on a day like today. And especially when that person is soaking wet and rescued me from the rain, and my overactive imagination. So don't worry, your secret is safe with me.” She smiled up at him kindly before reaching for her tea which had just been delivered to their table. 

“Were you ready to order, or did you want a bit longer.” The bubbly redhead stood at their table, notebook in hand, waiting to take their order. She had regained her composure over at the sight of Adrien, though Mari had noticed her sneaking glances between making their drinks. 

“We haven’t had a chance to look yet, but we were hoping to get crepes, maybe with like, chocolate and strawberries, any chance you have something like that?” Adrien fixed the girl with a crooked smile as he ran his hand through his hair, in an almost self conscious way. 

“Oh my god! I know where I recognise you from now! You're Adrien Agrest! I knew you looked familiar.” The barista squealed in excitement, all but jumping up and down on the spot. “ I can’t believe I didn’t recognise you sooner, can I get an autograph? There is no way my sister will believe me when I tell her Adrien Agrest came into work.” 

Mari watched Adrien throughout the exchange, seeing him physically flinch once he had been recognised. Is this what it’s like for him all the time? He can’t even go out for crepes without people asking for an autograph? Mari frowned at how exhausting that must be. 

“I’ll tell you what, if you can organise some chocolate crepes for us, I promise I will give you my autograph, deal?” Adrien had recovered from his moment of discomfort and gave the girl a smile as he spoke. “And don’t forget the strawberries, please.”   
He gave Mari an apologetic look while the girl continued to gush to herself as she scurried away with their order. 

“Umm, sorry about that. It happens sometimes.” Adrien had turned his attention back to Mari, but frowned when he noticed the look on her face, worried the attention had upset her.

“Is it like that all the time? Don’t you get exhausted by it all?” Mari fixed her gaze on him, her bright bluebell eyes pinched together as she watched him. 

“No, not always, I tend to go under the radar most of the time. Photoshop is a lifesaver for that, people only tend to notice me right after a big shoot, or at fashion events stuff like that. It can get...overwhelming, but at the same time if it wasn’t for people like that, then I wouldn’t really have a job. So I try to take it in stride, ya know?” Adrien looked out onto the now dark, empty street as he spoke. 

“I hope that didn’t upset you, or make you uncomfortable. Sorry I guess I hadn’t thought about how it might make my friends feel when that kinda thing happens.” He fixed his attention back to Marinette, waiting nervously for her response. 

“No it’s okay. Not going to lie, I definitely hadn’t thought about it until then, but as long as you’re okay with it. It just kinda sucks that you can’t even get a hot chocolate without being bothered. I couldn’t imagine being noticed like that, just all that time you know?” 

Adrien was touched by her concern and smiled to himself as he flicked through the menu, before stopping to spin it so Marinette could see. “It does occasionally have some perks though.” He pointed to the bottom of the menu, written in bold letters -BREAKFAST ONLY AVAILABLE TILL 12- above which was the breakfast menu, including crepes. His smile once again lit up his entire face, making those green eyes sparkle. 

Shortly after, their crepes arrived at the table; piled high with strawberries, blueberries and raspberries, swimming in a sea of melted chocolate, a fine dusting of icing sugar topping off the delicious plate. “I think I might cry.” Adrien whispered in a small voice, awe written all over his face. “My father would have a fit if he seen me eating this.”   
Mari giggled as she picked up a fork, “shh food now, talk later.” Silently they began to devour the meals in front of them.

Crepes finished, the barista quickly cleared their plates, quickly returning with a pen and paper out of her little notebook. Once she reached them, she hesitated, flitting around the table too nervous to go any closer. Taking pity on the girl Mari looked at Adrien before gesturing towards her slightly with a tilt of her head. 

Taking notice of the girl Adrien waved her over with a smile. “Sorry, what’s your name?” He patted the empty seat at the table, inviting the girl to sit with them as he took the paper and pen from trembling hands. 

“Oh, it’s Allie. But, I can’t believe it’s you! I wish I had a photo from your latest shoot for you to sign. That would be amazing.” Allie sat in the previously empty chair, elbows on the table leaning towards Adrian sas she spoke. 

Adrien laughed as he handed back the piece of paper which now donned his signature and a note that read ~Dear Allie, thanks for the crepes and heater, Adrien Agrest ~. “Well next time we’re in the mood for crepes we might stop in with one for you.” Adrien shot Mari a wink as he spoke. We? Did he mean we like, me and him? Does that mean he wants to get crepes with me again? Or maybe he means he will bring Nino back… 

“Wow, that would be amazing!” Allie beamed at Adrien clutching the piece of paper closely, then looking between Marinette and Adrien before jumping back to her feet. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt, I better get back to work, so I don’t get in trouble for harassing our customers. Thank you so much! I still can’t believe it’s you.” Allie wandered back to the bar, in a dream like state. 

“Plan on sneaking more crepes do you now?” Mari teased leaning across the table towards Adrien. Oh my god Mari, what are you doing? Are you trying to flirt with him? You don’t know how to flirt! Stop embarrassing yourself. 

Adrien replied as Mari berated herself internally. “Well that depends, if I have to rescue more pretty girls from the rain? Then absolutely.” Adrien was now leaning forward as well, shorting the distance between them, so that Mari could feel the softness of his breath on her face. Startled by his reply Mari abruptly sat up straight breaking the moment between them. 

“Umm, it looks like they’re starting to pack up. We should leave so they can close.” Mari gathered her bag which sat at her feet and began to stand, getting ready to go to the counter to pay. 

“Yeah, I guess they are, so where did you want to go now then? We can drive around some more if you like? We’re practically dry now too so it will be a lot more comfortable.” 

Mari gawked at him, she had hardly expected them to keep hanging out after they had eaten, hell she had expected him to simply drop her off at the nearest train station after he had found her screaming through the street like a mad person. Considering she had no doubt ruined the fancy leather seats in his car with her soaking clothes. But here he was almost, dare she say it-excited-to continue spending time with her. 

“Here, you go start the car and get the heater running, it’s your turn to drive. I’ll fix up the bill.” Adrien shoved a set of keys into her hand and practically shoved her towards the door as he reached into the pockets of his jeans fishing for his wallet. 

“Wait, let me…” Mari had gone to remove her purse from her bag but the look Adrien threw her way could have cut glass, stopping her in her tracks, she let her hands fall away. Adrien then gave her a smile, “I wouldn’t be a very good friend if I let you pay after the afternoon you’ve had, so please go start the car Mari.” 

Mouth open and a no doubt stupid look on her face Mari nodded in agreement before wandering off towards the car. The way he had said her name stirred something deep inside. A warmth blossoming and swirling around, threatened to become large, unstoppable and all consuming, if Mari wasn’t careful. 

…


	5. Chapter Five

“Nope! I told you it’s your turn to drive, wait… you do have your licence don’t you?” Adrien sat in the passenger's seat of his own car, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his stupid, perfect face. 

Mari whined in reply “no! I can’t do that, I’ve never driven anything this nice! It probably costs as much as my uni fees… and my textbooks combined!” Mari was in the driver's seat, car door still open as she tried to talk Adrien out of the idea of letting her drive. “ I was flat out turning the thing on, and it’s dark and raining, I hate driving in the dark. I’m so night blind.” 

“Hmm okay, when you put it like that, but that means I get to pick what we do next, okay?” Adrien jumped out of the car, an elated ball of pent up energy and ran around to the drivers side. Excitement sparkled in his bright green eyes. Mari sighed dramatically as she climbed out of the car and made her way around to the passenger seat. 

“Fine, fine, but I need to text my mum quickly and let her know where I’m going. I don’t want her to worry about me being out late in the cold. Not that I think you’re going to find much for us to do tonight.” 

Just as Mari spoke her phone began to ring, Lighting up the screen with a smiling picture of her mother, “Mamma hi, I was just about to message you, what’s up?” Mari spoke into her phone, pausing briefly to listen to the reply. “Oh, okay sure. I was just out with a friend but that’s okay, I’ll see you soon. Love you bye.” Mari ended the call and looked at Adrien who was watching her expectantly. 

“Sorry, that was my mum, they have a really big last minute order and need me to help, can we take a rain check?” She looked at Adrien sheepishly for a reply. 

“Sure, sounds good, it will probably be more fun when it’s not raining anyway, not that I haven’t already had fun. It’s been really nice just hanging out and talking, I don’t do it often.” Adrien paused as he reached for his seatbelt before continuing “So, where to?” 

“Is it okay if you drop me off? I would normally walk… but I’m still a little shaken from earlier. But if it’s a bother I can get someone to pick me up.” Mari had started to twist the strap of her bag anxiously again, looking down as she spoke. Not wanting to think about earlier. 

Adrien rolled his eyes. “What’s the address Mari? I’m not letting you walk, or wait in the dark. I’m going to make sure you get home safe. And trust me I have nothing better to do, I’ll tell you a secret, I’m actually a very boring person.” Adrien mock whispered, placing a hand around his mouth as he leant towards Mari’s ear, as if to ensure no one else would hear. Despite being alone in the car. 

… 

The rain had continued all through the night and late into the next morning, though the weather didn’t damper Adriens mood. The night before had been a blissful preview of what it was truly like to spend time with friends. Granted he hadn’t met Mari in the best of circumstances, but he was glad he had found her when he did and was able to comfort her some. And now the hours until he finally got to see Ladybug again slowly crept past as he kept a careful eye on the time. 

With the eerie silence of Hawkmoth combined with busy schedules they had decided that they would split patrols of the city, Ladybug taking Friday, Chat Sunday and meeting together on Tuesdays. This gave them a chance to keep any eye on things around Paris and report back anything they might deem suspicious. Though the majority of the night was spent swinging and bounding through the streets in a mostly good natured competition to outdo each other. Things of course occasionally got heated, with them both being so competitive. 

While Adrien had enjoyed the quiet from Hawkmoth, he did not enjoy having his time with Ladybug limited to once a week. Most of his teenage years she had been his closest friend -not that he had ever actually told her that- so secretly he had been more than a little upset that he now only got to see her once a week.

Thus, by the time Tuesday rolled around he was always jittery with excitement to see his dark haired partner, today was no different. With more than an hour until they were due to meet Adrien had donned his black leather, alter ego attire and headed out into the early night . Too excited to wait any longer, he figured he could either look for citizens up to mischief, or create some himself. 

….

“Come one LB, you’re getting slow with the lack of Akumas to fight, it’s hardly fun anymore, beating you like this.” Chat laughed into the wind as he darted across rooftops, always just out of Ladybugs reach. Chat couldn’t make out her reply but could hear the grumble in her voice, she was no doubt, rolling her eyes at his antics. Chat laughed again sure that if he had been within her reach she would have smacked at him. 

That was their relationship, playful, competitive, with Chat going out of his way to antagonise her wherever he could, what did they say? If a boy picks on you it means he likes you? Something like that. 

“I swear to god Chat Noir! Once I get my hands on you! We need to debrief on last week, and we need to have a little talk about throwing civilians into the Serine!” Chat had heard her this time and come to a stop, doubled over in laughter, he had forgotten about that. 

During his brief pause to laugh Ladybug had managed to come up behind him and gave him a light smack on the back of the head. “I’m serious Chat! I heard about that, there are like, three separate videos on the Ladyblog. What were you thinking?” Standing in front of him now Ladybug had strapped her yo-yo to her side before she planted her hands on her hips and fixed him a dangerous look. 

“Come on M’Lady, he was vandalising our beautiful streets of Paris! And if you recall, I helped him out after I threw him in! I was simply teaching him a lesson.” Chat snickered again as he thought about the indigent look he had been given once he pulled the civilian back out, yup so worth it. “Besides, our duty is to protect Paris and in my book that includes protecting it from graffiti.” 

Ladybugs jaw dropped at the recklessness of Chat and how unperplexed he seemed by his actions “I don’t care what he did! We’re heroes, we do not throw people into rivers! If you keep it up you won’t be allowed to patrol by yourself anymore.” 

Before he could help himself, Chat's ears had flicked towards Ladybug at the statement, eyes bright he took in the sight of her before him. Tight red suit, caressing her lithe frame, like spandex, though he knew it was nothing of the sort. The magical armour shielded them from the harshest of blows and the icy touch of winter's kiss, yet it was also light enough that it let their skin breath in the humid summer nights. 

Tiny silver hexagons patterned every inch of her suit, not that any civilian would notice, so fine, that they were only visible when standing practically chest to chest. The spattering of black dots across the suit somehow created the illusion that Ladybug was taller than she really was, but Chat knew, up close she was a petite little thing. Yet despite her small size her suit gave glimpse to long powerful muscles, perfectly honed from years of constant fighting; dodging, ducking, twirling and impressive acrobatics which were required when an akuma struck. 

Chat plopped himself down cross legged on the rooftop where they had stopped and craned his neck up to face her, as always he was struck by her beauty. A dusting of gentle freckles kissed her creamy skin below the mask which concealed her identity. An identity Chat so sorely longed to know, dark hair framed her face, parted at the back in two little pig tales, tied up with what must have been incredibly strong ribbon, chat thought, as he had never seen them come undone. 

“Is that a puuuurromise M’Lady? Because I’m sure I could find another civilian or two that could do with a quick dunk.” Chat wiggled his brows, his lips pulled to a sly half smile. 

“Keep it up and I’ll start bringing a spray bottle to our meetups, they say negative reinforcement works best.” Ladybug looked down at her partner, arms crossed before taking a seat opposite him. “So, nothing new on the Hawkmoth side of things I take?” 

Mention of Hawkmoth had Chat sitting up straighter, long gone was his roguish attitude. If there was one thing Ladybug could count on it was that Chat was dependable when it mattered. “No, nothing, the usual, but the longer it’s quite the more I worry. What could he be doing?” 

Ladybug traced her finger in random little patterns on the grounds with her finger, thinking over what Chat said before she replied. “You don’t think that maybe, something happened to him? Maybe this is it? Things can happen to people all the time, maybe something happened to him in his civilian life?” 

Chat watched as Ladybug spoke, there was a trace of something -fear maybe- hiding in those eyes, that coupled with her words had Chat worried. Ears suddenly pulled flat against his messy blonde hair he rushed forward on all fours. “Why? Did something happen, when you were you?” 

Chat Noir was practically nose to nose with Ladybug now, green eyes studying blue, daring her to lie to him, to throw away years of trust over something so small. Ladybug took a deep breath and braced her shoulders, “I’m fine Chat honestly, I just had a bit of a fright that’s all and I guess I had forgotten that we’re not invincible. With or without our suits.” She gave him a soft smile but it never reached her eyes. 

Chat sighed, releasing the breath he didn’t know he held before wrapping an arm around his partner, still resting on his knees. “Please be careful M’Lady, you’re one of the most important people in my life.” He let go and sat back on his heels, never taking his eyes off Ladybug. 

“But no, I don’t think he’s gone, that would be too easy. Even with your luck. Either way, we need to decide what to do from here.” Chat settled back into a more comfortable position to continue their talk. 

“At the moment, I’m not sure what more we can do. We followed every lead we had, which granted wasn’t much. I suppose we keep doing what we’re doing, be vigilant, keep patrolling.” Ladybug shot Chat a pointed look, “ and stop throwing people into rivers.” Chat watched as Ladybug failed to keep a straight face as she finished her sentence. 

“M’Lady I swear he deserved it!” Chat held a hand to his chest and the other palm facing Ladybug as if to mimic swearing an oath. “I reserve that punishment for the worst offenders.” Chat got to his feet before continuing “now I believe we have a patrol to finish, one which I was winning.” He turned on his heel, set to bound off over the rooftops again, only to find himself stuck in place. 

Behind him Ladybug had a hold of his leather tail, still seated, “Chat Noir, patrolling is not a race! And besides.” She stood now, hands still holding tight to his tail, “that’s cheating!” She gave him a playful tug backwards before she ran off, unhitching her yo-yo, casting it out into the night and launching herself off the rooftop. Chat was left staring after her in awe. 

It didn’t take long for Chat to catch up and quickly overtake Ladybug, the countless hours spent at the gym, to perfect his model physique meant that once he donned the suit, Chat was a force to be reckoned with. Coming to a breathless stop Ladybug begrudgingly admitted defeat. “Okay Chat, you’re right! You win tonight, I’m tired and ready to go home.” 

Having been meters ahead when Ladybug stopped, Chat had to spin himself around and make his way back to her, His movements a mix between running, parkour and bounding along in a very cat-like pounce, back arched, hands propelling him along every time they briefly touched the ground. “While I’m always happy to be declared the winner, I’m heartbroken to see you go M’Lady. Are you sure you can’t say a bit longer and keep this alley cat company?” Chat stood in front of Ladybug, the only signs of exertion, the rapidly rising and falling of his chest. 

“Chat, I have work I need to do.” Ladybug let out an exasperated, breathy laugh as she spoke, as always the sound almost stopped Chat’s heart. It was without a doubt his favourite sound in the world, hearing his Lady laugh, something he could listen to forever. 

“Please M’Lady? We hardly see each other anymore and I’m so terribly lost without my Ladybug.” Chat grabbed her hand in both of his, before kneeling on one knee, looking up at her with pleading eyes. 

“Fine, fine, you win. I didn’t want to do that assessment anyway!” Ladybug threw her hands in the air dramatically before she walked over to the edge of the new rooftop they had found themselves on and lowered herself down so that her legs dangled over the edge. “So what’s new with you pussycat? Anything exciting happening in the wondrous life of Chat Noir?” She turned watch chat as he walked over to join her. 

“As a matter of fact there is!” Chat came to rest beside Ladybug, sitting as close as he dared, so close that their shoulders occasionally brushed together. One leg hung lazily over the ledge next to Ladybugs, the other pulled up close to his body so that he could rest his chin upon it as he spoke. “I’ve taken a break from… my current work, to see if there’s something else I might prefer to pursue. Which has given me quite a lot of free time, I’ve even made a new friend or two.” 

“Wow, let me count,” Ladybug pulled her fisted hand up in front of them, lifting first her thumb, followed by her pointer finger then her index to count. “Three! That makes three friends now Chat well done”. 

He knew she was joking, but the words still stung. If only she knew how accurate she was, but Chat didn’t want her to know how lonely his life really was, or had been until very recently. 

Ladybug took no notice of his silence and continued to talk, “keep it up and soon you’ll even have a girlfriend chat, maybe even some little kittens of your own running around.” She bumped her shoulder playfully against his in their usual bantering way. 

“I’ve told you before M’Lady, you’re the only one for me.” The soft sadness in his tone made Ladybugs laughter come to a stop. In the new silence Chat rested his head on her shoulder, the way he often did. It was a topic which came up occasionally, but Ladybug always countered it by saying that their duty to Paris came first, always. 

She sighed realising that the conversation had become serious “Chat, I know you think you feel that way about me, but, I’m not some amazing super heroine in my everyday life. I’m boring, average and plain. You’d be disappointed and I would hate to disappoint you. It’s the illusion of the suit”. 

“M’Lady, you could never disappoint me, ever!” Chat reached for the hand resting on her leg and placed his over the top before giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I don’t care about the stupid suit, I care about you.” With that Chat lifted the hand he still held and brushed his lips ever so gently across the back of Ladybugs knuckles. Unaware of the effect the small act had on Ladybug, goosebumps sprung up on the skin under her suit, while electricity shot down her neck making her body stiffen. 

Noticing the change of posture Chat dropped her hand, assuming her body had reacted that way due to discomfort at his affection. His heart ached at the thought. “Sorry” Chat mumbled softly, “sometimes I forget that you don't see me the same way.” He went to stand, but Ladybug pulled him back down. 

“Chat, it’s not that. But, how can we really know how we feel? We only know such a small, hidden part of each other.” 

Hope swelled in his chest as he spoke, “then let’s change that, let me show you all of me.” Chat turned his body so he was facing her completely, his eyes searched hers, desperately, pleading beyond all reason that she would say yes. That she would let him bare all that he was to her, but instead she broke eye contact, looking behind Chat and into the night. That small gesture told him all he needed to know, before she even spoke.

“Chat, you know we can’t do that. We’re not supposed to know and there has to be a good reason for that. Maybe, one day, when it’s all over, but right now, with everything so uncertain we just can’t risk it.” Deep down he knew she was right and so he didn’t push the issue any further for the time being. Letting their friendship and their closeness be enough for him… for now.


	6. Chapter Six

Mari stalked over to her bed sulking and threw herself face first onto her mattress with a groan. it wasn’t that she didn’t feel the same way for Chat, but it was true, that she only knew such a small part of him. And honestly how did he even really know how he felt about her? He didn’t know Mari, he only knew Ladybug, strong, fierce, brave, Ladybug. Not the always late and clumsy, mess that she really was behind her mask. 

It was true of course, that she didn’t want to disappoint Chat, and perhaps that was one of the reasons she was so reluctant to show him who she was. What if we did reveal ourselves, to find that I do love all of him, but he doesn’t feel the same for me without the mask? It wasn’t something Mari could risk, their relationship had to remain solid, uncompromised to do what they did. 

“Tikki, spots off.” Mari mumbled, face still pressed into her bed, the blinding light filled her room as her transformation dropped and Tikki was released from the miraculous. “Tikki, why do things have to be so messy?” Mari asked, flipping herself over to stare at her ceiling in contemplation. 

“I’m sorry Marinette, unfortunately the lives of a miraculous holder are filled with difficulties, it’s one of the reasons that only the strongest of people are chosen to bear its responsibilities.” The kwami flew over and nuzzled into Mari’s cheek affectionately “now get some sleep.” 

Mari needed no encouragement, though she would never admit it to him Chat was right, the lack of akuma had Mari getting soft and tonight’s efforts had exhausted her more than she liked. Time to do something about that I suppose, just another thing to add to the list. With that thought Mari drifted off to sleep.

…

Mari was jolted awake, confused, it was Wednesday, why was her alarm going off? She didn’t have class today and didn’t start work till two. She was sure she had turned her alarm off. The Shrill ring continued to pierce her sleep-addled brain as she fumbled around looking for her phone to switch it off. Finding it on the floor beside the bed Mari reached down and grabbed it to see that it wasn’t an alarm that had woken her but a phone call from an unknown number.

Worried it was someone from one of her classes she answered, voice raspy from sleep “hello? Who’s this?” Silence greeted her from the other end of the phone, “hello, can you hear me?” Still nothing. She held the phone closer to her, straining to make out any sounds. 

After a moment Mari could have sworn she heard breathing, but the call was disconnected before she could be sure. Tikki floated over, rubbing sleep from her eyes “who was that? Do we have to get up now?” The little, red Kwami tried to stifle a yawn. 

“No, I think they had the wrong number. They just hung up. You can go back to sleep for a bit.” Mari settled herself back into bed, attempting to get some more rest but found that her thoughts had already started to stray to the things she had to do that day. 

Deciding it was pointless to lay in bed when she couldn’t sleep Mari got up and wandered downstairs to make herself a coffee, hoping someone would still be upstairs to join her. When she entered the kitchen Mari was pleased to find Sabine still shuffling about, “morning mamma, not working this morning?” She walked up and kissed Sabine on her cheek, bending down slightly to do so. 

“No, not yet, it’s been quiet and we don’t have any orders we need to fill, so I’m just doing some jobs up here.” Sabine smiled up at her daughter, before moving over to switch on the kettle, “coffee?” Mari hummed in approval before taking a seat at the island bench. Sabine passed Mari her drink before joining her with her own, ”how did you sleep?” She questioned, taking a sip from her own tea, looking over at Mari. 

“Like the dead” Mari reached her arms overhead in a stretch and yawned as if to emphasise her point. “I wish I was still asleep! But I had a wrong number call and wake me up, then I couldn’t get back to sleep. So I thought I might as well come and have coffee with my favourite mamma.” Marinette lent over and briefly placed her head on Sabine's small shoulder, silently enjoying the peaceful moment with her mother. 

Once she finished her coffee Mari walked back up to her room in search of her phone, finding it underneath her ruffled sheets she grabbed it and sent out a quick message to Luka. God, I haven’t even seen him since Sunday, I’ve been so slack. 

Mari- hey, do you still go running? 

Luka- sure do, why’s that? 

Mari- I was wondering if I could tag along? I’ve been really slack lately and I need to start doing something 

Luka- Sure! I’d love you to come, today at 10? 

Mari- sounds good, see you soon 

Mari sat on her bed while she checked the time, she still had a few hours. She Looked around her room with a pout, what a mess! The long white desk that lined the far wall of her bedroom was covered with various open textbooks, discarded balls of scrunched up paper and fabric swatches she had been working with. Through the open bathroom door Mari spied her overflowing washing basket, work clothes spilling out onto the floor, no doubt now wet. Her daybed held an impressive mountain of unfolded clothes Mari had dumped on there, with good intentions of folding them but that hadn’t happened.

She sighed-Well, no time like the present I suppose- and got to her feet, plodding to the bathroom to collect her dirty clothes. Might as well go all out, clothes chucked down the trap door to the bottom of the steps, because there was no way she was going to try and walk down them with a full washing basket. Mari then got to work stripping the sheets off her bed, before she threw down the stairs as well. 

Room cleared of dirty clothes, she began folding and putting away those that had sat on her day bed for the last three days. She had been trying to get there, but something important always came up, namely sleep. She made her way around the room picking up balls of paper, fabric scraps and the odd cookie packet or two, left over from Tikkis refuel last night. 

Hands full of rubbish Mari gingerly made her way down the stairs to dispose of it, careful not to trip over any stray bits of clothing that littered the stairs after her purge. Before coming back to shove what clothes she could fit in the washing machine, she could do the rest later. Then she set about re-making her bed, grabbing the first fitted sheet she found in her linen cupboard, she struggled to pull the deep forest green sheet onto the queen bed. No matter which way she tried she kept managing to get the corners wrong, she would pull one over the bed only for the opposite corner to come undone. 

By the third try Marinette had managed to get the sheet firmly in place, thank god because her temper was beginning to wear thin. Mari was patient, oh so patient, but when her patience did run out it wasn’t a good outcome for anyone. She definitely wasn’t above throwing the odd thing or two in a frustrated fit of emotion. Thankfully they were few and far between, generally only happening when she was exhausted or overly stressed. 

Going off the recent change in weather Mari decided it was time to swap her light throw blanket for something a bit more substantial and pulled her big warm doona from where she had shoved it, in the top shelf of the linen cupboard. It of course came loose from its spot and fell squarely on her head, blocking her view. With a huff she managed to free herself and drag it over to her bed to dump it, so she could go searching through her cupboards for her favourite llama doona cover. 

Bed finally made Mari sat down on it and admired her handiwork. Few things made her happy the way a clean room did, but it came at a price, “ugh Tikki I’m exhausted! And I haven't even gone for the run yet, I think I may just die trying to keep up with Luka.” 

Her Kwami, who had been busying herself by helping to clear Mari’s desk laughed “maybe, but you know you will feel so good after some exercise, you always do. Speaking of, isn't it time you got ready?” She gave Mari a pointed look, as if she didn’t know she was trying to stall so she wouldn’t have to go. 

“Okay, okay, I’m going!” Mari walked to her bathroom to brush her teeth, no use having a shower yet, then shuffled through her closet for something appropriate to wear. She settled on a very bright pink pair of baggy running shorts and a tight grey racer back singlet, sure it was cool now but Mari knew she wouldn’t stay that way for long. Now dressed she chucked her hair up into a high ponytail, the last thing she needed was loose hair getting in her and blocking her view, running provided enough tripping hazards as it was. 

“Sorry Tikki, but I think you’re going to have to hide in the pocket of my shorts for today. Then we can think of something a bit better for next time.” Mari gave her an apologetic look, she knew it couldn't possibly be comfortable for the little Kwami, yet she never complained, about… well, anything really. 

“It’s okay Marinette, I don’t mind and you’re doing it for a good reason.” Mari smiled at the reply, it was pretty much what she had expected her kwami to say. Mari went roughiling through her collection of shoes till she found a pair of sneakers and quickly slipped them on. Not wanting to make Luka wait for her, he would no doubt be doing enough of that on their run. 

“Okay, ready?” She looked over to Tikki who had been buzzing around near her shoulder while she had been getting ready. The Kwami gave an enthusiastic little nod before she zipped into Mari’s pocket. The two of them then made their way downstairs to wait for Luka in the family bakery. 

“Where are you off to this morning?” Tom asked as he pulled a tray of bread rolls out of the large industrial oven, as Mari walked through the door which led to the back area of the bakery. 

“I’m going to go for a run with Luka.” Mari waited until he hand placed the hot tray on a nearby bench before wrapping her arms around his large frame in a hug. His imposing stature, a complete contrast to his soft and warm personality. With a father as tall as Tom it was a wonder Mari wasn’t six foot herself, but she just barely reached the middle of his chest as she hugged him. 

Just as Mari spoke, the front door to the bakery opened, setting off the chimes of the bell that hung overhead, announcing the arrival of a customer. Mari and Tom looked up in usion to find Luka standing there, loose white T-shirt and black polyester running shorts looking very out of place between the glass and gold trim display cabinets of the bakery. 

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear” Tom chuckled, placing a kiss on Mari’s forehead “make sure you’re laces are tied up tight, I know what you’re like.” He gave Mari a pat on the shoulder and turned to busy himself with his work. 

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence Pappa,” Mari walked to the door where Luka was waiting, giving him a scowl as he laughed at Tom's statement. “I’m not that bad!” Mari whined, indignantly as they walked out into the cool breeze. 

Luka tugged lightly on the ends of Mari’s pony, “come on Mari, you’re not fooling us, we know you too well. Ready?” Still frowning at the teasing Mari gave a nod, all the encouragement Luka needed before setting off at a steady pace that Mari could, thankfully keep up with. 

… 

All things considered the run had gone better than Mari had expected, five ks along the Seine had her sticky with sweat and out of breath, but she had kept pace with Luka the entire time. She even managed to huff out a conversation or two before they came to a stop and Luka declared it time to turn around. Mari didn’t complain when he settled for walking though, giving them the chance to catch up and speak properly between themselves. 

“So, how have you been? I haven’t spoken to you since Sunday and even then we didn’t get much of a chance to talk.” Luka asked as they trailed leisurely along the river. The broad walkway hosted the odd runner or two and large groups of tourists who snapped pictures of the iconic scene before them Mari took for granted. 

Mari took a deep breath letting it out in a sigh “yeah, I know, I’ve been slack, sorry about that. Adjusting to a new job was harder than I expected, but things have settled down now, so I promise I’ll be able to see you more.” Mari tilted her face slightly to the sky as she spoke, the Autumn breeze a welcome friend against her hot face.

“I hope so, I’ve missed you Mari!” Luka gave a playful shove to her shoulder as they continued to walk side by side, “but how is work going, we started talking about it on Sunday but never got to finish.” Mari smiled at Luka, he was such an easy person to be around, he gave off a calm that settled Mari’s sometimes erratic mind. 

“I’ve missed you too. Umm I mean it’s much the same, I like that I get the chance to work on my own stuff between customers. It makes keeping up with uni easier.” Mari trailed off in thought for a moment, then decided if there was anyone she could tell about what had transpired a few days prior it was Luka. 

“There’s this guy I work with though, he can be a bit… much. Don’t get me wrong he’s not having the best run at the moment and I try to be kind to everyone because you never really know what they’re going through in their life, but he can be frustrating. I normally just ignore it or let it slide but the other day he was different.” Mari stopped to consider how to best word what she was trying to explain. 

“We were talking and all of a sudden he was staring at me, but it was like he wasn’t seeing me. It just made me so uncomfortable, I’d never had anyone look at me that way before, I felt so vulnerable. Then of course I spooked myself or something thinking about it when I was walking home.” Mari shrugged her shoulders and lifted her hands to express her confusion. 

“Because I could have sworn someone was following me! I even thought I heard them say my name. So, logically I started running down the street in the rain, like a complete idiot.” Mari left her sentence there, not really sure how to continue. 

Luka answered Mari’s story with silence, when she looked over she noticed the frown he wore, his eyes looked to the distance in concentration before he replied. “Have you said anything to anyone? Like, have you told your boss about it, or even HR?” His voice was tense and Mari could easily tell that he was upset. 

“No, not yet. It wasn’t too bad to start with, I never felt uncomfortable. Frustrated, sure but it wasn’t anything drastic and today’s the first day at work since it happened, I was considering asking not to be scheduled on with him alone though.” Mari pulled her left arm over her stomach as she internalised the conversation in her head. 

“I think that’s a good idea Mari.” Luka didn’t say any more on the topic but it was clear he wasn’t happy about what she had told him. They walked in silence a little longer before Mari tried to change the subject. 

“What about you Luka, what have you been up to?” Mari’s voice was quiet, tentative due to the change in Luka’s normally laid back mood. She cast him a sideways glance. “How’s Julikea? Is she still loving Australia?” 

Luka ran a hand through his teal tipped hair which had started to fade. I should grab some more hair dye after work and do Lukas hair for him again. “Yeah I’ve been okay, same old same old. She’s good, still loving it, she’s just started taking surfing lessons apparently, that would be something to see.” Luka chuckled at the idea of his quiet, shy little sister on a surfboard. “ I think the space has been good for her, she’s still trying to come to terms with what mum did, I mean I kinda understand why she did it, but it’s still a lot to take in, you know?” 

Mari couldn’t even begin to imagine how hard that must have been for Luka, to find out that one of his biggest idols had actually been his dad, and worse still that his mother had been hiding it from him his entire life. “How have you been, with that I mean? You don’t talk about it much.” Mari reached over and placed a gentle hand on Luka’s arm. 

“It was a lot to take in, obviously, but I’m working on it. It’s helped getting to talk to him about it. It must have been so hard for him too, knowing you have kids out there and not being able to contact them.” Luka had stopped walking as he spoke. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m incredibly grateful that I didn’t have to grow up in the limelight. Could you imagine the pressure that would have been placed on me, being branded as Jagged Stones son? No thanks, it’s just, there's still so much wrong with the situation.” Luka’s shoulders had slumped at the weight of his admission, Mari couldn’t stand the confusion and hurt on his face. 

She said nothing, really, what was there to say? Instead she settled on wrapping her arms around him in comfort, her head rested against his warm chest. Instantly Luka encircled Mari in his arms, content in their closeness for a few moments before speaking. “Come on, you’ve got work to get to, and you need a shower first. You're all sticky.” He let Mari go from his embrace and began to walk towards the bakery. 

… 

Luka sat on Mari’s bed while she showered, having insisted on walking her to work, not that Mari had argued against it, she truly had missed Luka and the unique friendship they shared. “Hey, what time did you say you finished?” He called loud enough to be heard over the stream of water coming from the shower. 

“Umm it’s Wednesday isn’t, so seven-ish.” Mari called distractedly trying to rinse the shampoo from her hair without getting suds in her eyes “why’s that?” 

“Great, I’ll pick you up and we can go grab some dinner after?” The reply came from closer this time, right outside the bathroom door. Luka’s voice was light and happy, a far cry from the seriousness of their earlier conversation. 

“Ahh yeah, that sounds really good actually!” Mari smiled to herself in the shower, few things were better than time spent with good friends, especially when food was involved. 

An hour later they were strolling down the busy little street where Mari worked, taking their time gazing at the stop displays that lined the sidewalk in between cafes and restaurants as they discussed where they could go for dinner. Before long they had arrived at the front of Mari’s workplace. When she went to bid him goodbye but Luka insisted on walking her inside, arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. 

Inside was empty of customers, Jake sat at his desk, opposite Mari's, the usual unhappy look plastered on his face, shoulders slumped as he stared at the computer screen. Taking no notice of the newcomers, meanwhile Eli one Mari’s other coworkers greeted the brightly “yay! Mari, it’s always a good day when I get to work with you!” She waved enthusiastically. 

The mention of Mari’s name had Jake sitting up straighter in his seat, head whipping around to find her. Mari missed the sour look that fixed itself to his face when he saw Luka with his arm around Marinette. Luka however was not no oblivious, having kept his eye on Jake from the moment they entered the store. 

Eyes still fixed on Jakes he hovered over Mari, pressing his pale lips to her forehead then leaned in to whisper in her ear, “please make sure you say something, even if it is just asking to not be put on alone with him.” Luka followed his sentence with another kiss on the side of her face, the tenderness of which surprised Marinette. She had become accustomed to his affection as a friend, but this somehow felt like… more. 

Luka let go of Mari and stood to his full height, speaking in a louder voice this time ensuing people would overhear, “I’ll pick you up when you finish and we can go grab dinner.” He gave Jake one more piercing look before walking out of the store.   
…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least Mari’s room is clean because her life is about to get very, very messy!

**Author's Note:**

> Yup! I absolutely gave Adrien an eyebrow slit! They are hot!


End file.
